


If I lay here

by OpeningMyEyes



Series: The invincibles [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst to Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Hospital, movienight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: Thalia picked up the phone, but something dropped in the pit of her stomach. There was something wrong.Reyna was in hospital.





	If I lay here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This is a bit angsty but with a bit of fluff too. Nothing graphic, a little detail of injuries, no extreme description, just an acknowledgement of their existence. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment any feedback!

Thalia was sitting on the couch of Piper's apartment, the one she shared with Annabeth. The three of them had spent the day together and were now three movies into their movie marathon. There was no real order to how they chose the movies. The only rule was an actor from the previous movie had to be in the next one. For example, they had started with Bend It Like Beckham then went to Pirates of the Carribean as they both starred Keira Knightly. The system kept things interesting, they could go from a horror movie to Disney just like that. 

The three were curled up under a mountain of blankets, surrounded on all sides by any sugary snack you could imagine, when a phone rang.

”Sorry, Sorry that’s mine.” Thalia sighed, reaching forward to grab her phone.”

"Shh!" Both Piper and Annabeth cried in unison, batting Thalia's hands away.

"It could be important!" Thalia protested, a terrible excuse, but she had to at least check who was calling. The pair rolled their eyes but allowed her to pick up her phone.

Reyna's laughing face shone up at her, right under the caller ID. Thalia had taken the picture on their second date, she had told the dumbest joke, but Reyna laughed anyways. Thalia had set it as Reyna's contact photo the same night. Usually the picture made her heart sing, but tonight it made something twist in her gut. Reyna was supposed to be out, doing as vigilantes do. She never called when she was on duty. And Reyna knew about Thalia's movie night, she wouldn’t be calling unless it was urgent. Thalia knew it was ridiculous but she couldn't help but think something was wrong. Reyna could just have forgotten Thalia was busy, or decided to finishing superheroing early. 

Thalia walked into the bedroom ignoring Piper and Annabeth sighs of protest before answering the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Thals, hey it's me."  
Reyna's voiced was hoarse and strained. Thalia's stomach only tightened further.  
"Hey babe, is everything okay? You don't sound too good."  
"Wow, you really know how to charm a girl." Thalia couldn’t see Reyna, but she knew she was rolling her eyes at her. 

Too worried to come up with one of her usual sassy responses, Thalia choose instead to say nothing, waiting for Reyna to continue.

"Okay Thals, I don't want you to worry, I'm just calling to let you know."  
"Reyna? Babe, what is it? You're kinda freaking me out here."  
"Um so well you know I was out on the job tonight right?"

'On the job' had become their code for going by their alter egos; Bellona and Lightening.

"Yeah, I know."  
"I got in a bit of a fight Thals, they caught me by surprise, but don't worry I'll be fine."  
Thalia could hear bustling and beeping in the backround.  
"Reyna, where exactly are you?"

Thalia could hear Reyna wincing through the phone.  
"The hospital. But I don't want you to worry, I'll be okay, I just needed to hear your voice." Reyna's voice sped up towards the end as she rushed to get the words out. As if she knew Thalia wouldn't be able to think straight.  
"Reyna I'll be there as soon as I can okay? Just hold on I'm on my way."  
"No Thals, you don't have to come-"  
"-I'll see you soon" Thalia said gently before hanging up the phone.

She rushed into the living room, mind reeling. All she could think about was Reyna, her incredible girlfriend who did everything to protect the people of this city, hurt. Hurt so badly she was in hospital. Whoever did this to her would pay.

But first, Thalia had to go to her.  
"Reyna's in hospital." Thalia breathed as she shoved her feet into her shoes. Piper's eyes widened in horror and Annabeth let out a little gasp.  
"Oh my god! Is she okay?"  
"I don't really know yet. I'm going to there now."

The pair were instantly in motion. "I'm driving." Piper declared. Annabeth nodded before saying, "Reyna keeps some stuff in yours, right Thals?"  
Thalia nodded, bewildered.  
"Okay perfect. You two go to the hospital and I'll go to Thalia's to pick up some stuff for her. You know, clean clothes and a toothbrush and things. Then I'll follow to the hospital."

Thalia stopped her frantic rush to get ready. "You guys are the best. Thank you so so much."  
"Of course Thals, anything, anytime. You know that. Now come on, let's go."

 

The fifteen minute drive to the hospital was the longest of Thalia's life. It was mostly made in silence, only broken by Thalia's rapid drumming of her fingers on her leg, worry eating at her heart. Piper pulled up in front of the hospital doors, allowing Thalia to hop out while she went to park the car.

Thalia rushed into the ER and went straight to the reception desk.  
"Hi, I'm looking for Reyna Arellano,could you please tell me where to find her?"  
"Let me have a look." The kind looking nurse replied as she pulled up a page on the computer.  
"What was the name?"

"Reyna Arellano."

"Are you family?"

"I'm her girlfriend."

The nurse nodded, typing a few more things into the computer. "Okay well she's scheduled for surgery in an hour so you won't be able to stay long."

"She needs surgery?" Fear like little she'd ever known shot through her.

"Just to reset some of her bones, she has some nasty breaks."

Thalia swallowed, her mouth dry. "Thank you."

The nurse smiled softly at her, "She's in room 42D if you want to go see her."

Thalia thanked her again before following the directions the nurse had given her as quickly as possible.

Room 42D was small, only two beds. One of them was empty. The other... 

Reyna smiled weakly at her from where she lay. Temporary cardboard splints supported her right wrist and leg. Her face was covered in bruises and Thalia could see bandages peeking out from under the hospital gown she wore.

But beneath all that, was still Reyna.

"Okay so this is not how I planned to tell you that. But I do love you. And it’s okay if you don’t want to say it back yet. I know it’s still kinda early. I really don’t want to freak you out. I’m sorry I let it slip like this but it’s uh... it’s true. I love you Thalia Grace."

Reyna’s voice was calm, slightly nervous, but certain. Thalia’s heart just about exploded in her chest. 

"I freaked you out didn’t I?" Reyna asked, sighing. 

"No! No of course not. You couldn’t freak me out if you tried." Thalia huffed out a little laugh as she spoke, marvelling at the hold this woman already had over her. 

"I love you too Reyna.“ Reyna beamed at her and Thalia placed her forehead against Reyna’s, so that they were eye to eye, nose to nose, lips to lips. 

A nurse came into the room, breaking the bubble of safety they had cast around themselves and began to prepare Reyna for surgery. Thalia stood up to leave, knowing she was only in the way. 

Still holding Reyna’s hand, she leaned down and kissed her ever so gently. 

”Just focus on getting better, okay?” 

Thalia pulled away and walked to the door, stopping just for a moment to turn around and wink at Reyna. 

”I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

The End. 

 

I hope that was okay! Please let me know what you think, I live for feedback! You can find me on Instagram at opening.my.eyes - hope to see you there! Thank you so much for reading, and as always, feel free to leave any


End file.
